


Paper Cuts

by Thrownhammer



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrownhammer/pseuds/Thrownhammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Spoilers of any kind. Just a quick one shot, its post game as Madison frets internally about the title of her new book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Cuts

The cursor flashed at an abnormally high rate on the monitor, even though its owner had turned their back on the machine over an hour ago. The sole item typed on the page was a title,Paper Cuts: My hunt for the Origami Killerby Madison Paige. The journalist, and would be true crime novelist, stood at one of the huge widows that wrapped around her entire warehouse apartment. Her head was leaning against the single pane of clean glass and she shivered slightly. She clutched her arms for warmth that would never come, but she stubbornly refused to remove her head from the window as the rain sluiced down the outside of it.

Her insomnia had grown to epic proportions since her fight with the Origami Killer, and it wasn't as though her sleeping pattern wasn't horrible to begin with. As she stared out though the single clean pane of glass she thought about why the windowpane was at eye level; her head had been bashed through the old one as she fought for her life against three armed men, mob enforcers that had been sent to silence her. She had narrowly avoided death that night. But she hadn't slept since; not sleep of any substance anyway.

She watched as the newspaper van slowly rolled by and a man inside hurled a paper, at her apartments steps, from the sliding side door. 'Great no plastic bag,' she snorted, why did he bother. He gawked up at her; she was wearing a camisole and panties but paid him no mind. He did this every morning, part of his morning routine.

She cocked her head and watched as a whirl pool spun down a manhole cover that had been blown off by the water pressure. She hadn't seen the rain pour like this since… well… since THEN.

She returned to the computer and saw the flashing cursor; it blinked at an abnormally high rate per her preferences. Madison read it aloud, "Paper Cuts: My hunt for the Origami Killer by Madison Paige…" She snorted in disgust and held down the backspace key and erased it all. She typed hurriedly for a moment before she spun on her heel to go take a shower in her capacious bathroom. The cursor flashed angrily again in her absence- next to her new title, Heavy Rain: The search for Shaun Mars: by Madison Paige.


End file.
